Aoi no Tenshi
by Kuchiki-Hiza
Summary: Ichigo was abandoned by his parents when he was four. Two years later, he meets Rukia, who takes him into her house. What will happen when she rescues another stray child, and adopts him as her brother? AU, HichiIchi, RenRuki, and more!
1. A Chance Encounter

Aoi No Tenshi

Summary: Ichigo was abandoned by his parents when he was four. Two years later, he meets Rukia, who takes him into her house. What will happen when she rescues another stray child, and adopts him as her brother?

Pairings: Ichigo X Hichigo, Rukia X Renji, Nanao X Shunsui, Soi Fon X Hanatarou, Matsumoto X Orihime, Grimmjow X Halibel, and Yoruichi X Kisuke

Character Representations:

7 Sins:

Pride: Suberu

Greed: Shizuru

Lust: Ahiko

Envy: Tsukishou

Wrath: Ciona

Sloth: Kishima

Gluttony: Iro

7 Virtues:

Humility: Komia

Charity: Atsushi

Chastity: Shiroka

Kindness: Takyu

Patience: Pat

Diligence: Kitsune

Temperence: Kotatsu

Ch 1

A Chance Encounter

* * *

Kuchiki Rukia. This girl has been… my best friend… since that fateful day 11 years ago.

The rain has always brought me back… to that day… the day my parents… abandoned me…

* * *

She hummed lightly as she walked down the street, hardly noticing anything with the music blaring in her ears, her black hair covered nearly completely by the hood of her rain coat, only one strange bang hovering in her face. As the lyrics to the song actually started she began to sing along with them, happy, despite the heavy rain around her.

"Kimi to deatte kara," she sang, light-heartedly. "Kokoro wa akaruku terasarete, Onaji jikan wo zutto sugoshite kita yo. Kimi ni—" She cut off as she noticed something strange out of the corner of her eye. "Huh?" She reached up, pulling her hood off as she stared at the young boy sitting in the rain, his orange hair matted down due to the rain. His hair was dishevelled, and his clothes looked like they hadn't been washed in months. His shirt and pants were almost ripped to shreds, and she could tell just by looking at him that he hadn't eaten properly in a long time. She pulled the headphones out of her ears as she turned off her MP3 player, and she walked closer to the boy.

"Hi there!" she called out, not even noticing the slight start the boy gave. His eyes widened, and the tears slowly stopped falling.

'Hm?'

Cautiously she poked her head around, curious. "Hey! Can you hear me?" The boy looked down, and she could see the tears trapped in the corner of his eyes.

"Y-yes…" She smiled, even though the boy seemed to have had a really hard time. He almost looked as if he wanted to die, but couldn't.

"I'm Kuchiki Rukia!" She was genuinely happy, her eyes a bright purple. The rain started to calm as she smiled at him.

"I-Ichigo." The tears started to build again, but he tried to fight them off.

"Ichigo who?" She was curious, she wanted to know more about the strange, dishevelled boy in the street.

"K-K-Kurosaki…" And he began to bawl, the tears pouring out of his eyes as if nothing could stop them.

"Ah! I'm sorry! Don't cry!" She was completely shocked as he continued to cry.

"B-b-but…" he wailed.

She smiled, an idea coming to mind as she tried to calm him down. "Hey, I know! Why don't you come stay with my family for a while?" His brown eyes narrowed as the tears stopped flowing.

"You're kidding, right?" He sounded like he really didn't believe her. Her wide violet eyes narrowed, and she placed her hands on her hips, her eyebrows arching down, she began to scowl.

"Well, aren't you a sceptic little brat!" she growled.

"Wh-what?!" He waved his hands in front of his face, his eyes wide, afraid of the girl's wrath. "No! I didn't mean offence! It… it's just…" His face looked absolutely depressed as he attempted to continue. "When you've been living on the streets as long as I have, you start to really distrust the strangers that actually talk to you, even if they seem nice enough."

Looking at him, her eyes softened, and she knew he was telling the truth.

"Oh… is that so… sorry…" She put a hand on his shoulder, lightly, not really caring that he was very grimy.

He looked up at her, curiously, still sitting on the steps, completely drenched. When he saw her smile, he almost smiled back. He looked down a bit, slightly embarrassed.

"Did you really mean it? When you offered me a place to stay?" He looked up, inquisitively, only to see her staring down at him, curiously.

"Hm?" She looked up, thoughtful, as if she didn't really know what he was talking about. "Well, I'd need to ask mom and dad, but, yeah, of course!" She gave a slight grin, scratching her cheek as she mumbled something else, "They can't say no to me, I'm only 5, after all."

This time the boy really did grin, and he looked really happy to have met her.

"Thanks so much!" He stood up, carefully, not really knowing what the girl would do when he stood. When he looked back at her face she was staring at him, her eyes wide, looking up, slightly. A small silence was broken only a few seconds later when she spoke once more.

"Whoa, you're tall! How old are you?" He shook his head, shrugging slightly, as he started to count on his fingers.

"One, two, three… four… five… uh… what comes after five?" She giggled slightly, and he scowled and glared at her, but she just shook her head.

"Six comes after five, silly." And she giggled again, much to his chagrin.

"Well, I guess that means I'm six, then?" She smiled.

"Wow, you're older than me, then." She grinned up at his scowling face. "I'm only five." She held up her hand, palm out, showing her five digits. He couldn't help but grin at the short female as she grinned up at him, her hand outstretched. She flipped over her hand, offering for him to take it as she led him back to her place. Little did he know the trouble he would gain from befriending the short black haired girl.

* * *

A/N: Aoi no Tenshi is actually the name of the manga I'm creating. It will follow the storyline of this story, and it's actually where this one comes from. Kitsune, Atsushi and Shizuru face trials and tribulations as they attempt to gather the friends that will save the world. It will be yaoi, yuri, and hentai!

* * *

Hiza: This one is gonna be put under Hichigo (Dark Ichigo) and Ichigo, although most of the pairings are heterosexual! There is one Yuri, and one Yaoi! Enjoy! And Read and Review! I'll post review responses in my next chapter!


	2. A Daring Rescue

Aoi No Tenshi – Bleach style

Summary: Ichigo was abandoned by his parents when he was four. Two years later, he meets Rukia, who takes him into her house. What will happen when she rescues another stray child, and adopts him as her brother?

Pairings: Ichigo X Hichigo, Rukia X Renji, Nanao X Shunsui, Soi Fon X Hanatarou, Matsumoto X Orihime, Grimmjow X Halibel, and Yoruichi X Kisuke

Character Representations:

7 Sins:

Pride: Suberu

Greed: Shizuru

Lust: Ahiko

Envy: Tsukishou

Wrath: Ciona

Sloth: Kishima

Gluttony: Iro

7 Virtues:

Humility: Komia

Charity: Atsushi

Chastity: Shiroka

Kindness: Takyu

Patience: Pat

Diligence: Kitsune

Temperence: Kotatsu

* * *

**REVIEW RESPONSES:**

lightless love: Yay! Virtual cookie! and just to warn you, it's probable that they'll all end in cliffys... but thanks! I'm glad you enjoyed it! I'll try not to procrastinate! XD

benihime.chan: Glad you like it! The Yaoi is going to be a bit ways in, but it'll be there, for sure!

* * *

Ch 2

A Daring Rescue

* * *

Less than a year later, just down the street from her house, she heard a crash from her slightly ajar window. She bolted upright in bed, looking out only to see the smashed out window of a house just down the street from her. The moonlight glinted off the broken shards of glass that her families' good friends lived in. She wondered for a moment if their young son was alright, before jumping quietly out of the bed. Racing down the stairs as quietly as she could, she grabbed the keys to the house down the street off the table, as well as her own house keys, and rushed out the door.

She ran down the street at a speed that only she could reach, reaching the house in a few seconds, out of breath. She fumbled with the key and the lock, barely able to get the lock undone with a soft click. She ran in, quiet as ever, rushing up the stairs and past the bloody mess that had been made of the parents in the living room. She heard noises coming from one of the bedrooms, upstairs, and she flew up the next set of stairs. Bypassing the room with the noises of struggling inside, she made her way to the young boy's room.

Quietly, she opened the door, rushing over to the figure that sat in the bed, cowering as he nearly screamed from the sheer terror. Her hand, however, covered his mouth before he could scream.

"Shhh…" she hissed quietly into his ear. "Do you want him to find you, or do you want to get out?" The struggling in the room next door was getting louder and the young boy just nodded. "Then close your eyes, and hang on tight." And she yanked the boy onto her shoulders, and sprinted down the hall and down the steps.

The smell of the blood stung her nose as she rushed past the living room where the parents had been massacred. She hoped that he hadn't opened his eyes as she rushed down the stairs and out the door. She turned around, looking up into the window, seeing the brown hair of an older male fluttering in the slight breeze coming in through the open window.

The struggling had stopped, and her breath hitched as the figure turned to look out the window, the light from the street lamps glinting off his glasses.

"Shit," she cursed, as the figure turned from the window, and she ran down the street, nearly reaching top speed, before she burst into her own home.

She had seen the man's face, and it was a face she had recognized. She was sure that he would come after her, next, but she had ways of getting around that. She slammed the door closed, and her father looked out at her, looking at the figure hunched over her shoulders, eyes screwed tightly shut.

"Rukia? What happened?" Her father looked terrified, and she turned back to the door, throwing the locks in place.

"You're safe, now. You can open your eyes." She spoke softly to the boy on her shoulders, and he opened his eyes, carefully.

"Where… where am I?" he questioned, looking around at the unfamiliar surroundings.

"Just down the street." She answered, as the boy carefully clambered off her shoulders.

"I repeat, Rukia, what happened?" Her father didn't seem very happy that she had ignored him, but she just shook her head.

"Go upstairs, you can sleep in my room. First door on the right." She shoved the shivering figure up the stairs, but she knew he wouldn't be getting any more sleep, tonight. She turned back to her father as soon as she heard the door close, and strode in, quietly. Looking up at her father, he widened his eyes at her saddened face. "His family… was murdered…" she muttered quietly before her voice took on a hint of rage. "By Aizen Sousuke." Her father nodded, picking up the phone, and calling the police. His long black hair had funny looking clips in it, and she still didn't understand why he put them there. Her mother had died a few years ago, and her father had been very upset about that fact. She'd never mentioned her mother, since. She had been told that she had her mother's hair and eyes, and very similar facial features.

Most people didn't think she looked like her father at all.

When her father finished on the phone, he turned back to her, his dark eyes staring into her purple ones. "How did you know all this, Rukia?"

She shifted on her feet, digging one toe into the ground, nervously.

"I heard the window smash, and looked out and saw that it was… _their_ window. I went to go check it out." She shook her head. "His parents were on the floor in the living room, covered in their own blood, and his sister was struggling, upstairs. I went right past her room, and got him out of there. I looked up into the window of his sister's room and saw Aizen's hair, and then he turned and I saw his glasses. I know it was him." She seemed to go thoughtful for a moment. "Hey, daddy, can we adopt Hichigo?"

He looked down at her, a smile breaking out over his stony features. "We can try, Rukia, sweetie."

* * *

Hiza: Hahaha! Aizen murder Hichigo's family, and do you know who Rukia's daddy is? Review and give me your guesses! I'll repond in to reivews in the next chapter!


	3. The Opposing Gang

Aoi No Tenshi – Bleach style

Summary: Ichigo was abandoned by his parents when he was four. Two years later, he meets Rukia, who takes him into her house. What will happen when she rescues another stray child, and adopts him as her brother?

Pairings: Ichigo X Hichigo, Rukia X Renji, Nanao X Shunsui, Soi Fon X Hanatarou, Matsumoto X Orihime, Grimmjow X Halibel, and Yoruichi X Kisuke

Character Representations:

7 Sins:

Pride: Suberu

Greed: Shizuru

Lust: Ahiko

Envy: Tsukishou

Wrath: Ciona

Sloth: Kishima

Gluttony: Iro

7 Virtues:

Humility: Komia

Charity: Atsushi

Chastity: Shiroka

Kindness: Takyu

Patience: Pat

Diligence: Kitsune

Temperence: Kotatsu

* * *

**REVIEW RESPONSES:**

benihime.chan: Yuppers! Thanks! And it's been probably about 8-9 months since she found Ichigo on the street.

lightless love: I had the chapter done, already. I was just like "whoa, two reviews and it's only been up for a bit over an hour!" So I decided to post chapter 2... and now I've got 8! XD Thank you for the virtual cake! -eats it all- Om nom nom!

freakypetachick: lol, yes, yes it is!

my renji-kun: Yes, he is! Woot! I didn't know who else to use, and her mommy is dead... Here's the update!

AnsemMesna: Yup, yup!

BonneNuit: Thanks! Glad you're enjoying it! Here's the update!

* * *

Ch 3

The Opposing Gang

* * *

Waking with a dazed look on his face, the seventeen year old looked about his room. Oh, he'd dreamt about those nights, again. Sure, the Kuchiki girl was his best friend, and she had saved the albino boy from certain death. But, the dreams of those nights always bothered him. Somehow, he seemed to worry about 'what if she hadn't run into me that evening' and 'what if she hadn't saved her adopted brother'. Every time he dreamt about those nights more than ten years ago, he always woke, dazed and afraid. He didn't know why, and he wasn't exactly sure he wanted to know why.

Today would change everything, though, and he could feel it, somewhere, in his gut.

Ignoring his bad feeling about the day, he removed his shirt, pulling on the light blue uniform shirt he wore to school. He tied the black tie around his neck, before changing into the black slacks that accompanied the school uniform. He walked to the small bathroom, quickly brushing his teeth, before heading into the kitchen of the small flat Rukia's father, Byakuya, had rented for him. He pulled open the fridge, fishing out a couple slices of bread and dropping them in the toaster and pushing down the lever before pulling out the butter. He took a quick look at the clock on the wall, noticing that it was nearly 8, and Rukia would be arriving to walk to school with him, shortly.

The toaster popped, revealing the light golden color that he enjoyed on his toast, opening the butter, and rummaged for a knife. He pulled the bread out of the toaster and buttered the toast. No, he knew today was going to be a bad day, and he nearly dropped his toast when the sharp knock told him Rukia had arrived. He put the butter back in the fridge, grabbed his bag and his toast and went to the door, locking it as he closed it behind him.

"Hey, Rukia," was all he muttered as a hello as he began to eat his toast.

"Morning, Ichigo."

They walked to school in silence, the only noise was their footsteps and the light noise of chewing as Ichigo ate his toast.

They stopped in front of the doors, staring at the girl that stood there, in her black and red uniform, obviously a university student. Most of her hair was short, but she had two long tails that trailed down, braided, and ended with large loops just below her fairly flat chest.

"Hm…" she grinned. "Found you two really easily."

Ichigo narrowed his eyes, moving to stand in front of Rukia.

"Relax, I'm not going to hurt you." She smirked, snapping her fingers. "I just wanted to talk to you."

"Well, can you wait until later? We're going to be late for class, if we don't go, soon." Rukia interjected, not feeling very comfortable about the short woman before them.

"Well, it won't take long," she started, as a few walked out from their hiding places to stand beside her. A red-haired boy with strange tattoos over his body looked at her strangely, wearing a red and black uniform like the girl. A black-haired girl with glasses carried a large book around with her, using it as a weapon, she knew, also dressed in the red and black university uniform. The one that they recognized, on the other hand, was a large-busted female from their class, wearing the blue and purple girls' uniform, Matsumoto Rangiku. "But if you're really worried about your classes, then I'm sure Rangiku here will be able to convince you to come see me?" she smirked, an all knowing smile plastered on her face. "How does your lunch hour sound? Oh, and don't forget to bring your little brother, Rukia." The older female with the strange hair turned around, followed by the black-haired girl with glasses, who had her hair pinned up in a near bun shape, and the red-headed boy.

"Uh… well… I guess… it's fine… if Matsumoto knows them…" Rukia trailed off as she followed the busty blonde woman inside the school and to their class.

"Yeah, how bad can they be, if Matsumoto hangs around them?" Ichigo shrugged, not likeing the black-haired girl that had spoken first, and shuddered. Maybe she was the reason he had been getting the feeling that today was going to be a bad day, all morning.

"Ichigo, you okay? You don't look so good." Rukia stared at her best friend, worried, and brought her hand to his forehead, feeling for a temperature, only to find that he felt normal.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Rukia. I just have a bad feeling about that girl." He sighed, leaning back a bit as they walked into their classroom, finding their seats.

"You, too? I thought it might have just been me." She sighed, and leaned back in her seat, watching as Matsumoto flashed them a quick smile, before turning her attention to the ditzy red-head at the front of the class.

"What do you think they want with us?"

Rukia shrugged, "only one way to find out… and that's to meet them at lunch. But why do they want me to bring Hichigo, I wonder?"

"That's a good question." She pulled her cell phone out of her pocket, typing a quick message to Hichigo, getting him to meet them on the roof at lunch.

"He really hates people. He's going to hate me for doing this…"

* * *

Hiza: Wow, this story is pretty popular... about 12 hours, and already 8 reviews! Go me!


	4. The Challenge

Aoi No Tenshi – Bleach style

Summary: Ichigo was abandoned by his parents when he was four. Two years later, he meets Rukia, who takes him into her house. What will happen when she rescues another stray child, and adopts him as her brother?

Pairings: Ichigo X Hichigo, Rukia X Renji, Nanao X Shunsui, Soi Fon X Hanatarou, Matsumoto X Orihime, Grimmjow X Halibel, and Yoruichi X Kisuke

Character Representations:

7 Sins:

Pride: Suberu

Greed: Shizuru

Lust: Ahiko

Envy: Tsukishou

Wrath: Ciona

Sloth: Kishima

Gluttony: Iro

7 Virtues:

Humility: Komia

Charity: Atsushi

Chastity: Shiroka

Kindness: Takyu

Patience: Pat

Diligence: Kitsune

Temperence: Kotatsu

* * *

**REVIEW RESPONSES:**

my renji-kun: It's all for the story... that, and I'm a major RenjiRuki fan... oh well, I'm glad you like it! XD

the Holyest of Crap: Uhhh... I update, now? And you'll have to wait a bit for the... good stuff... XD And I will keep writing! It entertains me! If you want some actual "good stuff" my 30 kisses,which has 21 chapters done, I think, has a bit, as well as my ByakuyaXOC story, has some in chapter 15.

* * *

Ch 4

The Challenge

* * *

The bell rang, signalling the beginning of lunch, and Rukia stood, watching as Ichigo stood, and walked to the door. Matsumoto walked up, behind them, following them up to the roof, sending a quick message to her leader. Rukia looked over to Ichigo as she pushed open the door to the roof, watching as he smiled lightly at the white-haired boy leaning against the fence.

"Oi, Rukia, what'd ya wan' me here fer?" his accent was barely there, but it was obvious with the gurgling noise that his voice made.

"I was told to bring you to meet someone, earlier. I don't really feel like getting on her bad side." Rukia turned to her brother, a look that said 'I'm sorry for all this' on her face, as she stared into her adopted brother's strange eyes.

"Hey, Soi Fong, Renji, Nanao. You guys got here pretty fast, didn't you?" Rukia's eyes widened as she turned to face the people from that morning.

"Rangiku, I trust they were no trouble?" Soi Fong, the apparent leader of the group, asked.

"No, no trouble at all, Soi Fong." Rangiku grinned.

"Good, and I'm glad to see that you have brought young Hichigo up here, too." She grinned as well, but hers seemed as if she thought she was the best thing in the world. "Now, shall we get this started?" Her group gathered around her, while Rukia and Ichigo made their way over to Rukia's white-haired brother.

"I guess we'd better get this over with, then. Hichigo doesn't look too happy." Rukia turned, followed by Ichigo, standing on either side of the pale boy.

"Great! I'm basically here to issue a challenge!" Rukia's eyes widened. "Oh, don't worry. It won't be hard. I just want you to find the other five virtues, while I find the other two sins." She grinned. "I know it doesn't seem fair, but I know you know at least one of them, already. Now, Hichigo, I want you to come here." When the albino didn't move, she snarled, and he glared. "Fine, I suppose those two can learn about your place in all this, now. You are a sin, one that we call greed, Hichigo. Your opposite is standing beside you, charity." She smirked as she allowed her words to sink in, before continuing on. "Renji here," she pointed to the red-head, and he stepped forward, "is Sloth. He's really lazy, and I had a hard time getting him to come here and do this. His opposite is Diligence, who is also over there. Rangiku is quite obviously Lust, and her opposite is the one you know. Your friend finds themselves as being Chastity. Nanao," she pointed at the black-haired girl with glasses, who just adjusted them, glaring pointedly, "is wrath. I wouldn't suggest getting on her bad side. Patience is the key to lessening her temper, so he must be found. Last off, I am Soi Fong, known as Pride, and am the original sin. My opposite has not been found, humility. I greatly anticipate when you return with the others. And as soon as you find Humility, I would ask that you come visit me." She turned around, and before anyone could blink, she was gone, with nobody knowing where she had gone. The three remaining where Soi Fong had taken off from looked at each other, shrugged, and made themselves scarce, leaving the close knit company to themselves.

"I wonder which one of us is Charity. I know Hichigo hates me, but I gave him a place to stay when we were still children, and I did the same for you, Ichigo. That makes it most probably for me to be Charity, but I can't help but feel that I'm wrong." She sighed, looking at her little brother, who shielded his face from view as he stared at his sister.

He didn't hate her, and she knew it. He just, well, didn't really like girls, at all. Ichigo on the other hand, he felt a distinct force drawing him to the other, but he didn't know what it meant. He would have to figure out Soi Fong's plan, before he could take action, himself.

"Che, don' matter ta me which one o' ya is ma opposite. I couldn' care what Soi Fong wants. Maybe she wants ta fight us, who knows. I'm leavin' and goin' back inside. T's cold out here." And he nearly disappeared, but they could feel as water splashed lightly on their skin.

"You know what, Rukia? I think I may be Charity. No offence, but you're always the one doing stuff. It's almost like you were the opposite of that red-head, Renji, was it?" He let a half smile grace his lips. "Besides, you're his sister. And if what I think is right, then that's just gross."

"Well, what do you think, Ichigo?" Rukia crossed her arms, annoyed at her best friend.

He waggled his finger in front of his nose. "Promise not to tell Hichigo, first."

She sighed, uncrossing her arms, and placing her hands on her hips. "And what if I do, anyhow?"

"Well then, I guess I won't tell you, then."

She growled, nodding her head. "Fine. I promise I won't tell Hichigo. So why can't I tell him, even though he'll figure it out soon, anyhow?"

"Because it's something he won't like. Here's what I think…"

* * *

Hiza: I be evil -smirks- and you'll have to wait for a while til you understand what Ichigo thinks, cuz I'm putting off an actual explanation until Hichigo figures it out! Haha! cliffy for you!


	5. Learning Patience

Aoi No Tenshi – Bleach style

Summary: Ichigo was abandoned by his parents when he was four. Two years later, he meets Rukia, who takes him into her house. What will happen when she rescues another stray child, and adopts him as her brother?

Pairings: Ichigo X Hichigo, Rukia X Renji, Nanao X Shunsui, Soi Fon X Hanatarou, Matsumoto X Orihime, Grimmjow X Halibel, and Yoruichi X Kisuke

Character Representations:

7 Sins:

Pride: Soi Fong

Greed: Hichigo

Lust: Matsumoto

Envy: Tsukishou

Wrath: Nanao

Sloth: Renji

Gluttony: Iro

7 Virtues:

Humility: Komia

Charity: Atsushi

Chastity: Shiroka

Kindness: Takyu

Patience: Pat

Diligence: Kitsune

Temperance: Kotatsu

* * *

**REVIEW RESPONSES:**

benihime.chan: I'm sure you do. It's, well, kind of obvious. Kyoraku Shunsui shows up, soon!

my Renji-kun: sorry it took so long to get it out. They're kinda getting slow, now, that I've gotten way past where my full plans are done. But, here's chapter 5!

BonneNuit: I haven't tried writing in first person, yet. Maybe I'll try it for chapter 6! Could be fun! Thanks for the idea!

lightless love: No, I don't have the chapters already written. I try to post them once they're written, though. I hope chapter 6 comes out faster, actually. It gives a bit more of a human identity to them. Here's chapter 5!

The Holyest Of Crap: No cliffy this time... I don't think... NOO! Not the FLYING KIWIS! lol Napolean Dynamite XD I'm glad you like it, though, and sorry for the wait! Did you read some of the other stuff, yet? I like 30 Kisses, best, despite that it's missing 9 of them... that and I haven't had inspiration for those ones yet, for almost a year... DX Enjoy chapter 5!

* * *

Ch 5

Learning Patience

The bell rang, signalling the star of class, just as the pair burst in through the classroom door, not at all surprised to see Matsumoto sitting just ahead of them. Ichigo flopped back in his seat, looking to the side to stare out the window he sat beside, while Rukia pulled out a notebook. He hardly paid attention, even though he heard his teacher say something about 'Derivatives' and how to get them from their main formula. He would just grab the notes from Rukia and copy them, later. He wasn't in the mood to do work, right now, and he still had that 'bad' feeling from that morning.

From the look on Rukia's face as she concentrated on the lesson, he wasn't the only one.

Something else was going to happen, today.

Turning back to the window, he stared absently up at the sky, when, a few minutes later, he was startled out of his reverie by the bell. Grabbing his bag, he stood, smiling as best he could at Rukia, as she gathered her things together and stood. They left the school, together, wandering down the street, looking up at the dark clouds that threatened rain.

"Rukia, let's take the shortcut through the park." She gave a slight nod in agreement. She didn't like the looks of those clouds.

She took a sharp intake of breath as she stared at the black clad person before her. His brown hair, pulled up into a ponytail, swayed in the light breeze that passed by from the oncoming storm. He looked up, thoughtfully, before letting a small smile grace his lips.

"Yo!" He slowly made his way over to them, smile still pulling at the corners of his mouth. "I've been waiting here all day, for you two to show up. Soi Fong can be quite a handful, once you get to know her."

Rukia visibly tensed at the mention of the strange leader from that morning.

"How do you know her?" Ichigo growled at the man, feeling almost as uncomfortable as Rukia did.

"Hmm, impatient, aren't we? And I thought I could help you with Soi Fong's little challenge."

Rukia glared, coldly. "And how can you help us with that, hmm?"

The man just shrugged his shoulders, letting his patient smile calm them, or at least attempt to. Ichigo growled, impatiently.

"Answer, man, how can you help?"

"My, my, you're impatient, calm yourself. It would not be good for Charity to be impatient."

Rukia tensed even more so, as Ichigo shivered, slightly.

"How do you know if we are what you say, this 'Charity' thing?"

A small smile graced the man's lips, staring into her violet eyes. "I am patient enough to watch my little Nanao-chan as she strives to find her partner, me. It's quite amusing to see her hit any man that tries to make a move on her, as if she can tell he's not who she's looking for."

Ichigo's eyes widened a fraction as he glued a few of the pieces together. "You called her 'your Nanao-chan,' but you're obviously too young to be her father. Are you…?" he trailed off.

The man grinned widely before nodding. "Kyoraku Shunsui, at your service. I am the one you would call Patience, the opposite of my dear Nanao-chan's Wrath." He put a hand on the orange-haired high-school student, ruffling his already messy hair. "You've got quite the mind, there, kid." He let his hand drop to his side, snickering lightly at the dark scowl the teenager wore.

"Che, I'm no kid, I'm 18. If anyone's the kid, she is." He thrust his thumb in the direction of his small companion, waiting for the hit he knew was coming. Sure enough, there was a hard hit to the back of his head, and the older male just snickered at the girl and her violent temper.

"You're still a kid to me. I'm much older than you." He turned, Haori fluttering around his shoulders in the breeze, hands placed neatly in his sleeves. "You want me to help you, or not?" He smiled, gently, not an ounce of rage on his face as he turned his head to look at the pair once more.

Grudgingly, Ichigo nodded, once, slowly. "Can you tell me, am I Charity?"

A smile from the older man, and a nod. "Yes, kid, you're Charity, and she's Diligence. Please try to keep Renji awake more often, will you, Diligence?"

"Sure thing, Kyoraku-san." She smiled lightly, walking foreward to shake his hand. "I'm Kuchiki Rukia, and he's Kurosaki Ichigo." The orange-haired teen twitched slightly at Kurosaki, a single tear clouding the vision in his left eye.

"If you would excuse us, Kyoraku-san, but," his voice shook, slightly, looking up at the sky, "we need to get home before Byakuya gets mad at us for being late."

"Ah, my apologies, Ichigo-kun." He swept into a low bow, his hair falling over his shoulder, before straightening once more. "I will visit you, again, once I have discovered another of our companions." He waved, turning around, again, and meandered out of the park.

"Well, he was a little bit strange, wasn't he, Ichigo?"

"Yeah, but we really should get going, or Byakuya really will get mad at us for being late."

"Right, Dad'll get mad if we're late. But, you know, I never thought that this mission would be so easy. Have any ideas on who Chastity is?"

"Nah, but apparently _she's_ in our class, so if we just watch Matsumoto a bit closer, we'll figure it out." He turned, walking down the path in through the middle of the park, followed quickly down the path by Rukia.

"Yeah, I'm sure it won't be that hard, Ichigo."

* * *

Hiza: So, I've got a curious question: Should I put them as, well, what the original Aoi No Tenshi cast is going to be, race wise? I already know they're going to have the same... jobs... as the Aoi No Tenshi cast. Send me a review with your opinion! Thanks for reading, and I'll respond to reivews in the next chapter, again!


	6. Return to Normal?

Aoi No Tenshi – Bleach style

Summary: Ichigo was abandoned by his parents when he was four. Two years later, he meets Rukia, who takes him into her house. What will happen when she rescues another stray child, and adopts him as her brother?

Pairings: Ichigo X Hichigo, Rukia X Renji, Nanao X Shunsui, Soi Fon X Hanatarou, Matsumoto X Orihime, Grimmjow X Halibel, and Yoruichi X Kisuke

Character Representations:

7 Sins:

Pride: Soi Fong

Greed: Hichigo

Lust: Matsumoto

Envy: Tsukishou

Wrath: Nanao

Sloth: Renji

Gluttony: Iro

7 Virtues:

Humility: Komia

Charity: Ichigo

Chastity: Shiroka

Kindness: Takyu

Patience: Shunsui

Diligence: Rukia

Temperance: Kotatsu

Ch 6

Return to Normal?

* * *

**REVIEW RESPONSES:**

lightless love: so sorry it too so long, but here's the update! My microsoft word is dead... lol

: glad you like it! Here's the long awaited update! .;;

The Holyest of Crap: Yay! No flying evil kiwis! And a yummy cookie! I'm sorry it took so long!

BonneNuit: Took a while, but here's the new chapter! And thanks!

TealEyedBeing: Glad you're enjoying it, so far! Good to know I'm still getting new readers!

* * *

Waking with a start, I turned to look at the clock. Four o'clock in the goddamned morning, and I woke from _that_ nightmare, again. Sure, I was grateful to Rukia for pulling me off the streets eleven years ago, but, still, it was so sudden.

She'd just walked up behind me, smiling like an idiot, said hi, introduced herself, then invited me to stay with her when I started crying.

Sometimes I really hated my six-year-old self, easily bursting into tears at just the mention of my last name. Now it's not so bad, as I only flinch, slightly, most times, but when it rains, I can still feel that burning behind my eyes that makes me want to cry.

I felt a tightening in my chest when I thought about what would have happened, had either of the events that plague my dreams not come to pass. Would I even be alive if Rukia hadn't offered her assistance years ago? Would Hichigo have found a way to get out of his house, that night, when Aizen Sousuke broke into his home not a year later?

All these questions plagued my thoughts, as I turned away from the clock, staring out the window. I knew I wouldn't be feeling this way, had Hichigo not been saved by Rukia. I wouldn't have even known him, yet, at least.

Settling back into bed, I closed my eyes, trying to sleep, to pass the time more productively than the 'what if's' that I'd become so fond of.

Sleep wouldn't come easy, and I found myself picturing those strange black-and-gold eyes that seemed to drag me in, even when Hichigo was mad. Somehow, I knew, my assumption had been correct, knew that I would have Hichigo, later, waiting patiently as he explained to me the circumstances we found ourselves in.

I smiled, the thought somehow comforting, and fell into a light, dreamless sleep.

I woke once more, this time to the light beeping to the side of my head, turning to glare at the clock that read 7:15. Yawning, I stood, stretching the kinks out of my back, and wandered my room for a few minutes. Gathering my uniform, I sighed, throwing it neatly on the bed, and grabbing a towel from the closet.

Grumbling lightly to myself, I made my way to the bathroom for a quick shower, before school.

* * *

The doorbell rang, and I walked the few steps to open the door. Slinging my bag over my shoulder, I waved at Rukia, locked the door, and closed it behind me.

"Where's Hichigo?" I asked, unable to hide my curiosity.

"He's waiting downstairs, Ichigo," was Rukia's reply.

"Well, let's go, then." With that said, I brushed past her, heading for the stairs.

"Wait, Ichigo," she called. "I... I think you may have been right... I've felt this sort of... pull towards Renji. It's kind of like the feeling you described to me... your... pull towards Hichigo."

A small smile crept its way onto my lips, but I hid it, as I turned to look at her. "That means that Hichigo really is the one I'm meant to be with."

She smiled, slightly and started to walk towards me as I turned and headed through the doorway to the stairwell. She came through the door, shortly after me, and we walked down the stairs, together, wondering how we would tell Hichigo. Then again, it didn't seem like we would have to, as Hichigo hardly ever stayed near anyone, except for me.

Coming out of the stairwell, I grinned at the albino boy that was to be my life partner as he came into sight. He grinned that sadistic evil grin he always does, and I could feel the pull drawing me towards him.

* * *

The rest of the day continued, the same pull drawing me towards Hichigo all the while.

* * *

Hiza: Sorry about the late update, guys! Thank you to everyone who has stuck with me!


End file.
